Post Mortem
by Ducky9
Summary: The autopsy is finished, but there remains much to be done...


"Post-Mortem"  
By Ducky.

I began to jog back to the car as I heard the muffled ring of my cell phone from inside the parked car. Clumsily, I held the two searing Styrofoam cups under my arm, while trying to unlock the car door. My ring-tone chirped incessantly from the passenger seat of the rented Sedan. I instantly recognized the tune as being the Star Wars theme, which I was unfortunately stuck with until Frohike agreed to put me out of my embarrassing misery by telling me how to get rid of it.

I finally slipped though the door, placed the coffees on the dashboard, and simultaneously closed the car door, and answered my phone. "Mulder," I panted. This new cell phone was much smaller then my old one, and I was still trying to get used to its size.

From the other end of the line came Scully's traditional greeting. "Mulder, it's me."

"Oh, Scully, hi. I'm almost there, I just had to stop for coffee."

"Ahh," she paused briefly. "I was just calling to tell you not to bother coming down, you'd be wasting your time. I assumed you'd still be at the motel, actually."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because you're always late."

Ignoring her remark, I slotted the key into the ignition and started the engine. "What did you find?" Holding the phone to my head with my shoulder, I placed both hands on the wheel and began to drive the unfamiliar car.

"Nothing," Scully stated. "Well, not exactly nothing, but nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that qualifies as an X-File."

"As in…?" I wanted her to be more specific. What did she mean it wasn't an X-File? The bodies of four men had been found in a little hick town that I forget the name of, all four apparently showing no physical cause of death. The local autopsy dude concluded that they had been poisoned, but he didn't seem to know what by. We had been summoned to examine the latest victim, who in fact turned out to be the very same autopsy dude.

"As in," Scully began. "There are not only physical signs of poisoning here Mulder, but actual traces of a poisonous substance that I've yet to identify, which would seem to contradict your psychic poisoning theory, wouldn't you say?"

It did sound pretty lame when she said it like that. Before we came up to investigate, Scully filled me in on how poisons work by inhibiting enzyme activity in the body. I figured someone, or indeed something, was using some kind of telekinetic ability to stop the victims' enzymes from doing their job, thus leaving no trace of any poison. Of course, Scully didn't agree, and it seems she was right. I was a little disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mulder. There'd be no point you coming down here. There's not much left here to do except clean up and inform the local PD."

"Aww, but Scully, I'm like five minutes away, and I have a cup of coffee here with your name on it. You're not gonna say no to free caffeine, are you?" I could always win her over by using her caffeine addiction against her.

"OK, Mulder, whatever, just hurry up. This lab coat is stifling."

I smiled to myself and said, "Well, just hang on 'til I get there, and we'll get you out of that coat. Just make sure you have something on underneath, eh?"

Her reply startled me. "And what if I don't?" She didn't usually respond to my insinuations in such a way. I liked the way in which she was playing along for a change. It turned me on as much as it surprised me.

"Then you'll catch cold," I said.

Her voice dropped. "Who said I was cold?" Her mouth felt closer to her phone than it had been. I could almost feel her hot breath. The soft click made me jump as she hung up the phone. Though I felt deprived of her voice, I was thankful in a way, as I couldn't think of a single thing to say to her. I exhaled for what seemed like eternity. When I breathed in again, I became aware of my semi-erection. Groaning with the friction of my boxer shorts as I put my foot on the break pedal, I pleaded with myself to gain control of my almost feral testosterone.

All day long, my head had been swimming with thoughts about the case. I hadn't been able to think of anything else, and I'd practically ignored Scully and her scientific reasoning. I'd been doing that a lot recently. Now, however, all that was gone, and I was left with only one thought: what was Scully up to? The question not only intrigued me, but also aroused me. Usually I could read her so well, I knew exactly what she was thinking, what she was about to say or do. But this time it was different. Something was definitely up.

I exited the car, taking the coffee with me. Slamming the door, I leaned back against the exterior of the car, thankful for the cool night breeze that soothed my aching groin. Allowing my head to fall backwards, I breathed in the night, before I turned back to the car, locked it, and confidently strutted into the building.

It was relatively easy to find the morgue. These government buildings are all the same. I automatically strode through the dark, gray corridors and down cold, stone stairwells, following white signs and green arrows and quickly reached the mortuary facility.

Peering though the glass, I could make out Scully's distinctive figure. I watched for nearly two minutes as she busied herself, skillfully cleaning her bloodied equipment. The apron she wore over her white coat beautifully displayed her exquisite curves as she wiped her blood stained hands on it.

At this point, she looked up and saw me. I had been unaware that there was a mist of condensation on the glass where I had been breathing. Scully held up a gloved hand and beckoned me into the room. I wrapped my trench coat a little tighter around me in an effort to hide what was rapidly becoming more than a semi. A blast of cool air hit me as I swung the door open and entered the refrigerated room.

The morgue smelled just as I expected it to. The lingering stench of the two-day-old dead body and the saline odor of blood were still clearly detectable through the sterile scent of disinfectant. Despite the number of times I have entered autopsy facilities such as this, I'll never get used to that smell, nor will I ever forget it.

"Hey, Scully." I tried to sound my usual jovial self. "Here's that coffee I promised you."

"Thanks." She smiled, took off her apron, and reached out to take it from me. She was professionally oblivious to the corpse that lay on the table mere feet away from her. Crusted blood still remained on the incisions that she had made and subsequently sewn up. I mentally giggled as she casually set her cup down next to the poor, deceased autopsy dude. She then began to characteristically ramble about her autopsy. She was going on about how the case was to be turned over to the local police department.

"…I'm going to try and convince them to exhume the other four victims. No doubt they were all killed by the same thing…"

To be honest, I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was trying to, but it was difficult, considering the images in my head due to our brief phone conversation. I studied her deep blue eyes briefly, before making my descent to her seductive lips, parting as she spoke, just showing her perfect white teeth.

I'd done this many times. By now I had trained myself to half take note of what she says, so I can give her some sign that I'm listening to her. I involuntarily nodded while she continued to fill me in on the time-wasting autopsy. I didn't care about the damn autopsy, but I wanted her to talk forever.

"…The poison was ingested, which leads me to believe that whatever it was - possibly in the water - the local government were trying keep it under wraps, which is probably why the pathologist claimed to not know what killed the first four men. Of course, it backfired when one of their own fell victim to their deceit…"

My eyes found her neck, where they lingered on her crucifix. It reminded me of the trauma we've endured together, all the anguish that has befallen us. It also brought to my attention the fact that this woman didn't just physically captivate me.

Unintentionally, my gaze plunged further to her cleavage. I always tried not to stare, as it is almost impossible to remain subtle when observing a woman's bosom. However, when I instinctively averted my eyes, I had to take a second look. For some reason, I could see a lot more than she would normally allow. I had to admit; I didn't remember her blouse being particularly low that day. Hoping to get a closer look, I dared to edge forward, tilting my head ever so slightly, in hope of putting to rest my fantasies of a naked Scully underneath her professional exterior. Now I was almost fully erect, straining painfully against my pants.

I nearly cried out in frustration as she turned around to sip her coffee and then place it on a different metal table behind her, which was against a wall. Remembering my coffee, I took the plastic lid off the cup, and lowered my mouth to drink. I watched her feet, as she took a step away from me, before turning to face me again. Scully leaned back against the table and crossed her ankles. I looked up at her. The fingers on her right hand slowly worked the latex glove from her skin, rolling it off her left hand, and then repeated the motion on the other.

The room was painfully silent. It seemed like Scully and I were both waiting for each other to say something. The only noise was my own pulse, which exploded inside my head. It increased in speed and volume as Scully began to walk towards me. I was now so erect that my cock had grown numb. Paralyzed with anticipation, the only sensation was the heat, which crept up my back and neck, and down the insides of my legs.

All of a sudden, the sharp, stinging shrill of the Star Wars theme pierced the thick, tense silence. It shared the shit out of me, and I jumped, crumpling the flimsy Styrofoam cup between my now trembling hands, soaking them in lukewarm coffee. I could already hear Frohike laughing. I grunted in annoyance, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Scully's mouth was but and inch from mine.

"I'll get it," she half-whispered, half-purred, as her right hand crept into the pocket of my trench coat. As she did so, she momentarily nudged the tip pf my penis, instantly causing all the feeling to return to it at once. I could feel the hot, slight trickle of pre-cum beginning to escape it, impossibly rigid against the gentle scrape of her hand, making my entire body twitch involuntarily. Scully felt it too, and moaned quietly in response. She always smelled good, but this close, her White Musk was almost edible. I sank my face into the soft flesh of her neck and breathed her in, my dripping hands still suspended in mid-air.

"My… phone is… in the other pocket…" I whispered into her skin.

"I know."

To my surprise, she began to slowly masturbate me from inside my pocket. My wet hands closed around her slight waist and pulled her to me. I could not resist flicking out my tongue to touch her earlobe, before finding her rapid pulse. All I could do was insatiably kiss, lick and suck on her sumptuous neck. Each hungry movement of my tongue was met by an irresistible moan from her oral cavity.

A connection was finally made between my brain and my legs, and I held her tightly to my chest and walked her backwards, pushing her towards the metal table behind her. Scully took her hand out of my pocket and wrapped her arms around my waist, grinding herself into me. An aroused moan escaped her perfect lips.

With quavering fingers, I began to unbutton her lab coat. My eyes followed the path of the loosening buttons, and I could not believe what I thought I saw. Like a maniac, I tore open her white coat, sending the remaining buttons flying every which way. She gasped loudly in surprise.

Now, it would be an understatement to say that I had witnessed some pretty unbelievable things in my lifetime, but none of them held a candle to what I saw before me that day.

Under that coat, she wore absolutely nothing. There was not a stitch of clothing on that stunning body of hers. I froze. As if in a dream, Scully reached out to me and peeled my trench coat from my shoulders. She then took hold of my belt and pulled me towards her so that the phallus inside my slacks was pressed softly into the flesh of her abdomen. She then proceeded to strip me of my tie and carefully unbutton my shirt. She tediously undid each individual button before I was able to shrug out of my shirt.

I took her by the waist. I lifted her up and planted her on the autopsy table. She sucked in a breath as her heated skin met with the cold, hard steel. The table shifted slightly under the soft weight of her body. Her hands were securely placed on my shoulders. She pulled me closer to her and whispered something that sounded like my name. I took her face in my hands and held her still. Slowly, I stroked her soft cheeks. I then extended my tongue and ran it over her hot lips. I murmured something about Jesus as her mouth opened and her tongue shot out to meet mine. Finally, our lips locked with each other in a passionate kiss. With our hands tangled in each other's hair, our tongues entwined in a similar way. Coffee had never tasted as sweet as it did on that tongue of hers.

Scully briefly let go of me to shake off what remained of her torn lab coat and tossed it to the floor. Behind me, I could hear her shoes fall to the ground, and she was completely naked. Her muscular legs encircled my waist, and my aching hard-on was pressed into her once again. Our arms and hands orbited each other's body and our kiss still remained unbroken.

Her hands were about my waist, and what little blood was left in my body now rushed to my groin as her delicate fingers teasingly unfastened my belt. My hands desperately aided her efforts to release the object of my arousal from the confines of my underwear. Simultaneously, our hands found the other's most obvious erogenous zone. She was unbelievably wet, as was I, I discovered as she coated my thumping penis with my own pre-cum.

Being a self-confessed expert in the art of masturbation, I eased her hand away, anticipating that I was going to come any second.

At this point, she broke the kiss. Her bruised lips looked fuller than ever, and they were parted, allowing her soft hot breath to touch my face. With both hands firmly on her shoulders, I eased her body down so that she was on her back. Once she was lying down before me, I could gaze upon her beauty all at once. Every perfect inch of her, I committed to memory. I traced the yielding curves of her upper body with the backs of my hands and then with my fingertips.

Her eyes never left mine for a second as I finished the job of freeing up my imprisoned erection, before kicking off my shoes and stepping out of the rest of my clothes. Her tongue tiptoed across her lower lip seductively as I lowered my mouth to her breast, sucking soothingly on her tiny nipple while my fingers probed her. I could hear her incoherent moans and grunts as I traced her inner labia with my fingertips. It wasn't long before I reached her clitoris.

She began to gyrate her hips upwards as I nudged her clit, while simultaneously sinking my fingers into her, one by one. Her increasingly rapid breathing told me she was as close to orgasm as I was. Raising my head from her chest, I watched her writhing body once more. I curled my fingers upwards inside her, as if beckoning her towards me.

The table below us was on wheels, so I reached above her head and grabbed the edge behind her with one hand so it wouldn't move, and placed the other just above her butt, arching her back slightly. I lifted my head and looked into her face and silently told her what was coming next. A tiny part of me gave her one last chance to put a stop to this, though I was begging her to let me enter her. She put her arms about my neck and silently granted me entrance, mouthing words to that effect.

With that, I resumed masturbating her, only this time with the head of my penis. I couldn't bear not being inside her any more than she could stand it. I watched every muscle in her face contort as I cautiously pushed my way into her inch by inch, resisting the screaming temptation to mash into her like a madman. Biting my tongue in an effort not to swear in aroused frustration, I gave her a little time to adjust to my size, before I lost all control and began to forcefully pound her.

Her vagina was so tiny, so tight. It was divine. I had absolutely no idea she could be so amazingly warm, let alone so wet. Now that I was able to maintain a vigorous rhythm, I could feel my orgasm creeping up on me once more, and resisted as much as possible. I wanted her to come first, as I had always imagined she would.

I took my white-knuckled hand away from the table and reached behind her back. Squeezing my eyes shut, and arching my body backwards, I was able to adjust the angle of my penis in a way that allowed me to apply more pressure to her clitoral area. As I did so, she voiced her approval with louder moans. She drowned out the clattering noises of the shaking table.

After a few relentlessly brutal thrusts, I felt her entire body quake beneath me, and she cried out and grabbed my head in both her hands, digging her immaculately manicured nails into my scalp. Never had I felt pain as sweet as that. It was a mere second before I erupted, gushing remorselessly inside her. I could hardly breath. The energy drained from my body, as did the fluid.

It was then that I opened my eyes. They hurt. I tried to speak, but instead I only managed to choke out a satisfied grunt. She never looked more beautiful than she did at that precise moment in time; sprawled out beneath me on a metal laboratory table, sweaty, flushed. I didn't want to move. Still joined to her, I again covered her body with mine and breathlessly kissed her lips.

We barely had the strength to even kiss. I allowed my head to fall next to hers on the table. The cold metal was soothing to the hot skin on my face. I could already feel the sticky substance between us begin to dry.

I came back to reality when I heard Scully speak my name. Lifting my body parallel to hers, I kissed her briefly.

"Mulder," she repeated.

"Hmm?" I couldn't remember how to speak. All I could do was smile like a nerdy teenager.

"Look."

"Hmm?"

She turned her head and looked to my left, and I saw her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. I followed and saw what she was referring to.

The space adjacent to our adjoined bodies on the steel tabletop was covered in laboratory debris. There were smashed test tubes, and pipettes, and burettes, and volumetric flasks, and other utensils I didn't know the names of, all scattered across the table, and on the floor. The broken pieces of equipment were all covered in lukewarm coffee.

"Uh-oh," I managed to croak out. "Are we gonna get in trouble?"

It was Scully's turn to giggle like a teenager. "Nah, we're not even supposed to be here, remember?"

I joined in and laughed with her. "Oh yeah, the pointless autopsy."

She rolled her eyes and smiled cutely. "Not completely pointless."

When she turned her head towards me again, I quickly took hold of her mouth in mine and tasted once more her sweet tongue.

"We'd better go," I whispered. It was with great sadness that I stood up and dragged my still semi-erect penis from her body. The cool air of the room hit my shaft and I felt a shiver travel up my spine and through my arms and legs. I started putting my clothes back on when it hit me. "Hey Scully, where are your clothes?"

Scully said nothing and sat up on the table. She still didn't answer as she hopped to the floor and slipped on her three-inch heels, before retrieving her full-length trench coat from the hanger and putting it on.

"Scully?" I repeated, zipping up my pants.

She turned to me with a small smile. "I never like that suit anyway." Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me half naked into the corridor.

Hand in hand, we ran through the barren building towards the exit with my shirt and tie flapping, leaving her clothes, our wreckage, and the dead guy behind us.

The end. 


End file.
